¿Que es esto?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Sesshomaru tocando las cosas que no se debe. Una pequeña parodia de mi fic la Bella youkai


_**Hola de nuevo :D les presento mi nuevo fic de Inuyasha. ¿Recuerdan mi fic "La Bella youkai"? Bueno este fic está relacionado con el mismo…**_ _**si quieren pueden tratarlo como el capítulo perdido del dicho fic, o pueden tratarlo como "Detrás del Drama"(?) jajaj es una escena la que no leyeron XD ajaj o que yo iba a poner pero no me anime XD jajaj**_

_**Bueno nada más que decir comencemos :3**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Una pequeña parodia, sobre mi fic "La Bella youkai" y también sabrán que en ese momento Sesshomaru ya no vio más a Kumiko… [Word 700 palabras]**_

_**Summary: Sesshomaru tocando las cosas que no se debe. Una pequeña parodia de mi fic la Bella youkai**_

* * *

_**¿Qué es esto?**_

—Sesshomaru…Ahora regreso, debo irme a ducharme, espérame ¿Si? — le decía la pelinegra al separar sus labios con los de él.

Kagome saco su ropa que estaba en el ropero, y agarro su toalla, dirigiéndose al baño; mientras que en la tina se estaba llenando de agua tibia, ella observo su reflejo en él, otra vez paso lo mismo vio su lado youkai. Suspiro aliviada y entra en latina, ya que, ella le conto toda la verdad a cierto youkai.

Sesshomaru vio que el cajón del ropero quedo abierto, este olfateo un rico perfume y se acercó, agarro algo con cuidado y vio una extraña ropa, que tenía unos tres agujeros grandes y que se estiraba. — ¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó mientras que estiraba y olfateaba la ropa interior de la humana. —Seguramente esto va en la cabeza—se contestó el mismo su pregunta al colocarse la ropa interior en su cabeza.

La joven abre la puerta lentamente y ve que cierto novio llevaba puesto su ropa interior en la cabeza, y era su favorito según ella; de color rosado con un pequeño moño lila en el centro.

— ¡Sesshomaru eso no es tuyo! —levanto la voz Kagome al quitarle eso.

— ¿esto qué es? —pregunto mostrándole un brazier de color lila.

—Esa es mi ropa. —decía ella al quitárselo. — ¡Es ropa para mujer, no para hombres!

—Y ¿qué es esto?—indago de nuevo mostrándole un pequeño paquete, que tenía algo adentro en forma circular.

—Eso es…eso es, eso no es mío—dijo la joven sonrojada por lo que había agarrado el youkai. El seguía sin entender nada, la chica ni siquiera sabe de _¿Dónde?_ Había sacado ese objeto pequeño, no quería darle señales para que se usara ese preservativo y quien eran los que utilizaban eso. La pelinegra suspiro intranquila, una gotita caía por su nuca y Sesshomaru seguía mirándola indiferente.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunto Kagome tratando de quitarle eso.

—Primero contéstame lo que te pregunte antes—le dijo el demonio mientras levantaba su brazo esquivando las manos de su novia, si no le explicaba ¿Qué era eso? Que la ponía tan nerviosa y callada.

—Eso es…eso…es un pre…pre—tartamudeaba sonrojada y poniendo una mirada tímida.

— ¡Habla de una buena vez! —levanto su voz, estaba cansado de esperar que le explicara eso.

—Es un preservativo…—hablo mirando tímidamente.

— ¿Para qué sirve?

— ¿Es necesario explicarlo? —indago haciendo una mueca.

—Sí.

—Eso es para que el chico se cuide…cuando-cuando esta con una chica—contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—…Entiendo—decía el demonio con una mirada fría, se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, cada vez el ambiente se volvía incomodo, Kagome al no oír nada se ponía nerviosa e intranquila, algo le decía que debía retroceder. La joven noto que el youkai estaba sonriendo y mirándola de pies a cabeza, lentamente ella retrocedía hasta llegar a la puerta, estaba a punto de salir hasta que…

— ¿A dónde vas Kagome? —indago este con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ehmm me dio hambre—respondió nerviosa.

—Ya lo hicimos una vez ¿no es así? —hablo el demonio mientras que se acercaba hacia ella.

—Etto…si—decía ella sonrojada, trato de abrir la puerta pero se olvidó que ella misma, le puso la llave y no sabía ¿a dónde? Lo había dejado. Busco y busco sin resultado, Sesshomaru le mostro la llave que tenía en la palma de su mano, esto alarmo un poco a la muchacha, ya que, él se acercaba con esas intenciones… Ella se quedó quieta en una esquina de su cuarto al ver que su novio se acercó para besarla, las cortinas habían se cerraron para que no entren los rayos del sol, estaban solos en la casa y la habitación de Kagome; para volver a revivir su "encuentro" como la otra vez.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?**_

_**Es rara mi parodia, lo sé, lo sé.**_

_**Si quieren ._. díganmelo y lo borrare rápidamente.**_

_**Bueno me despido jeje**_

_**Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_


End file.
